Children of the King
The Children of the King, also known as the Church of the True King is a religious cult/neo-pagan religion that was formed sometime during the Fall of the Roman Empire. It is the brainchild of an unknown former Roman soldier who claimed to have had a vision of the "One True King" who claimed that he was grieved by the human race and wanted to destroy a large portion of the human race, but save a small portion of humanity to "restart civilization." He accumulated numerous followers and eventually created a massive religious movement that eventually began to rival Christianity. In the 21st century, the Children of the King has been labeled a terrorist organization due to its involvement in human sacrifice rituals and serial killings, as well as acts of terrorism. Beliefs Ideology The Children of the King is a neo-pagan cult that believes in a "One True King" who hates humanity, but at the same time wishes to preserve a portion of the very race he hates to create a new civilization. They believe in one god, a "One True King", also known as "King Messiah" or the "One God", who wanted to create humanity but after humanity revealed itself to be capable of moral depravity he regretted his wish and wanted to destroy the human race, save for a small portion of humanity he designated "the Beloved" and start over. The Children of the King is similar to the Church of Euthanasia in that they believe procreation is a sin, seeing that Earth is corrupt already with the multitudes of evil humans. Salvation In the theology of the Children of the King, salvation is done by placing one's faith in the One True King or King Messiah, which also means voluntarily giving up one's personhood in order to become a "vessel" for the One True King to use to kill other people or themselves. This is a grotesque distortion of the Christian concept of "taking one's cross and following Jesus Christ." For the Children of the King, death is a gateway to eternity and is considered the greatest victory. They also believe that babies secretly hate being born (arguing that babies cry at birth out of their hatred of being conceived) and therefore would rather die than to be born into this world as a result. This is another key reason why the Children of the King sees abortion as a "gift from the King Messiah." Once a person is "saved" by voluntarily giving up their personhood, followers of the Children of the King would no longer identify as people but drones meant to kill "false drones" (what they call acutal humans) in order to "liberate" those who did not want to be born by either killing them, or willingly converting to the Children of the King cult. Known members TBA Weapons and equipment Handguns SIG-Sauer P232.jpg| Sig Sauer P232 SIG-Sauer P320 RX Compact.png|SIG-Sauer P320 RX Compact P226R.png|P226R Beretta PX4 Storm.png|Beretta PX4 Beretta 85BB.jpg|Beretta 85BB Colt M1911A1.jpg|Colt M1911A1 Beretta APX Centurion.jpg|Beretta APX Centurion Udav pistol.jpg|Udav Makarov PM.png|Makarov PM Browning Hi-Power.png|Browning Hi-Power FN FNX-45.jpg|FN FNX-45 Submachine guns MP5K.png|MP5K Heckler & Koch MP5A2 with Navy Trigger Group.jpg|H&K MP5A2 H&K MP7A1.png|H&K MP7A1 PP-19-01 Vityaz.png|PP-19-01 PP-19 Bizon-2.png|PP-19 Bizon PP90M1.png|PP90M1 P90 SMG.png|P90 SIG MPX.jpg|Sig Sauer MPX PP-2000 SMG.png|PP-2000 Skorpion SMG.jpg|Skorpion MAC-10.png|Mac-10 IMI Uzi.jpg|Uzi Assault rifles M4A1.png|M4A1 Colt M16A4.png|M16A3 M416.png|HK416 AAC Honey Badger.png|AAC Honey Badger AK-47 rifle.png|AK-47 AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M Kalashnikov AK-12.png|AK-12 Light machineguns M249 SAW.png|M249 SAW PKM.png|PKM PKP Pecheneg.png|PKP RPK-74.JPEG|RPK-74 Category:Factions Category:Villains